


~We make a life by what we give.~

by hayj



Series: Burn it Down [5]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Th Orgy Armada Prompt #274: Some say it's just a legend</p>
            </blockquote>





	~We make a life by what we give.~

Stephen Matheson-Monroe and his siblings waved their hands at the gathered crowd, as they in turn cheered and clapped as the family made their way up the stage.

 

When the park full of people finally settled down, he smiled broadly, flashing his dimples, an older version of his father, anyone who had known the man would say; and although only those near the front could hear, you could have heard a pin drop as everyone tried.

 

“Thank you, thank you all so much for coming on this momentous occasion for myself and my family. My siblings, Madison, Sheridan, Maddux, and Bennett, especially, want me to convey their appreciation.

 

Love, is what brings us together today. Specifically, the love of my parents. According to my grandchildren, some people are beginning to say that the stories of their love are just legends. My brothers and sisters and I, are here to assure you that the stories of their love are indeed, the stuff of legends, but also, very true.

 

Ours was an unorthodox family, but standing before me today is not only the fruit of their loins, but also the fruit of their hearts and souls, and that is this city and the people in it.

 

My mother, Charlotte, and older brother, Connor, whom many of you still remember, poured their blood, sweat, and tears into making this city a place that my fathers, the founders of this republic, would be proud of. Sebastian Monroe and Miles Matheson gave their lives for this city, their life blood runs through it’s very streets.

 

Today, as I turn over the reins of the Republic to my younger brothers, the men you’ve elected, my family wants to share with you the love that we were surrounded by growing up, the love that was in turn shared with you.”

 

Raising his hand to workers on a nearby rise, Stephen indicated that they should unveil a statue, hidden underneath several tarps.

 

There were oohs and ahhs from the audience as the details of the monument became clear.  

 

A heavily, pregnant woman with flowing hair, lay reclining on a chaise. At her feet was a tall man, with slicked-back hair, all folded up as he held a book, reading to a young girl. The woman's hand rested on the shoulder of a curly-haired man who was sitting on the floor beside her with an older boy looking at a sword. Behind her, a hand resting on her shoulder, stood another curly-haired man, holding a small child.

 

“Although this statue fails to include our youngest siblings, it is Madison and I’s last memory of our fathers. What you see here, transpired the night before they were tragically taken from us and we have both cherished that memory for many, long years. Thank you so much for being a part of our family.”

 

As the crowd clapped and cheered again, Stephen turned to his siblings, shaking his brothers’ hands and hugging his sisters tightly as they blinked back their tears.

 

Hearing someone call his name, he turned, swinging his youngest granddaughter up into his arms. “And what can I do for you today, Charlotte Monroe?”  

 

“I want to be the President, just like you, when I grow up,” she informed her grandfather, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

“Well, then we’ll need to speak to your Uncle’s about this, don’t you think?” he asked as he carried her towards his youngest brother. “Oh, Bennett, Charlotte here says that she's ready to start training to take your place.”

 

“President Charlotte Monroe,” Bennett said, taking the five-year old from his brother. “It does has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it.”


End file.
